Motive
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: While working on a case one night, Gevanni attempts to show Near just how deep a humans desire for something can really go. OOC-ish, unfortunately... rated M for a reason. Keep an open mind. Plz r&r.


A/N: To all of those who normally read my stories, and are looking at this like, 'What's going on?! Why're you writing something like this?!' Let me go ahead and answer some questions…

1: Why're you suddenly writing a GevannixNear? -I had an epiphany one night that made me just need to write this. Originally, it was going to be a ResterxNear. But I don't think even _I'm_ ready for something like that, yet…

2: Is this going to be your new OTP? -No. I will continue to remain faithful to my MelloxNear pairing. Consider this me… experimenting. I'm stretching my limits a bit to see what I can do, and what I can't. I doubt I'll do anymore than this.

If you have any other questions about it, please feel free to leave them in a review, or PM them to me, and I'll respond as quickly as I can. Sorry for the obnoxiously long note…

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters used in this story.

Title: Motive

'_I don't understand…_' Near told himself for the hundredth time, as he set up another robot action figure on the smooth tile flooring. It was already past midnight, and still he was no closer to solving the current case he was one.

'_If I don't solve this soon I'll never get any sleep.'_ He added with a sigh, as he sat up from the middle of his pile of toys and rubbed his tired eyes. _'No wonder L became a chronic insomniac…'_

Unfortunately, he didn't think his body could take such stresses the way L obviously had. _'Then again…'_ He added, _'L did show the signs of pressure on him as the time moved on… up until the very end, though, he stayed strong. He had to. So… I'll have to too.'_

With this thought, Near forced himself to stand up, despite the ache in his legs from sitting in one position practically all day. Stepping out of his ring of toys, he moved over to the large wall of numerous screens that all played different new stations. Carefully, he allowed himself to take in everything he was seeing at once.

'_None of this is helping… and with him being arrested there's not going to be any new development in the case! But… there has to be a way for me to show that he had plausible motive for attacking that girl…'_

Currently, Near was working on a case involving the rape and murders of a dozen women. Almost none of the victims had been killed in the same way, and the murderer had been careful not to get any prints or fluids in them that would result in being able to trace him.

But Near still knew exactly who it was. It was only a gut feeling that came off of researching the man's extensive history of sexual battery and video surveillance that had captured him with one of the victims. While this might not have been enough to convict him, Near had been trained for years to go on gut feelings until you hit a dead end.

He knew this man was the murderer, but he didn't have any motive that gave him reason for singling these women out, or for murdering them in the first place.

Near finally sighed, "Gevanni, bring up the pictures of the victims on the screens." He instructed to the only remaining worker in the building –everyone else had gone home for the night.

Gevanni nodded from his desk silently, and after a few clicks, the pictures of the victims at the scene of the crimes came up in front of him. They were chilling images of naked women who were horribly brutalized with bruises all over their bodies, and some cut up beyond recognition.

One woman caught Near's eyes, and his empty eyes, which were completely unfazed by all of this, transfixed on her.

The woman, who was at this time nameless, was laying sprawled on the screen –with terrible gashes covering her entire mutilated body, and her hair strewn around in a disheveled manner. But it was her eyes, which the killer had left open that caught all of Near's attention. They were empty of all life, but somehow Near could still pick out the fear chiseled into them –as if even death could not wash away the terrible emotion this poor woman had faced in her last moments.

Near sighed, looking away from her. He wasn't bothered by these images at all, for some reason. The only emotion that they made him feel under his cold exterior was anger, and the need for justice.

Whether or not he believed that didn't matter quite so much, though.

Personally, he could care less about this case. But that wasn't L's way. Thus, that couldn't be _his_ way. How was he ever supposed to keep the L name perfect if he let his own views get in the way. While he had never known L personally, he knew that L was driven by the need to bring justice, and that in this case, that would be his only mindset.

'_L would probably be able to find a motive…'_ He scolded himself, his eyes narrowing on the screen.

Finally, he sighed again and brought his fingers up to twirl a strand of snowy white hair as he went into thought. "I don't understand." He said, feeling the need to say something. He knew once he started talking, Gevanni would put his own thoughts into the mix. It wasn't Gevanni's ideas he wanted, though. He just wanted to use him like a wall to bounce his own ideas off of back to himself.

"Sir?" Gevanni asked, turning in his chair towards him.

"Why would he select _these_ women? They have nothing in common. None of them work or live in the same area, they never had any contact with each other, and even their physical looks are all over the place. I don't see any similarity in them."

"Why does there have to be?" Gevanni asked.

Near turned a bit to him, sending him a look that said he should know better than to ask something like that; that it should be obvious enough. "For a case like this, unless it is a mass murder spree, there is always a path that the offender will take." Near described.

"So how can you be sure that this isn't just mass murder?" Gevanni asked, watching Near closely. The younger felt uncomfortable under the stare, but said nothing of it as he turned back to the screens.

"Because," He started, "The suspect would not have taken the time to rape all of these women, and kill them in different ways to risk getting caught if it was just mass murder. Besides, mass murder is a lot dirtier than this. This man was trying not to get caught, and took every precaution not to, while a mass murderer wouldn't care quite as much."

"Hm…" Near listened as Gevanni went into thought. "Well… they don't need to be connected." He explained. "Even with something like this."

Near looked back at him, confused, "What? What're you saying?"

Gevanni stood up, and that instantly put Near on alert –unsure of what he was thinking. It was hard to see anything past through those blue orbs. "Humans don't always work by the books, Near." Gevanni stated, standing in place. "They're emotions and the spur of the moment can drive them to do crazy things, you know."

Near turned back to the screen so he wouldn't have to see him. Hearing words like that brought him back to what felt like so many years ago. It was hard to believe it had only been about 5, now, since they would have those kinds of conversations. His eyes fell a bit, "Crazy things?" He wondered.

Gevanni took a step closer. "Yeah, crazy things." He said, with another step. "In a single moment, a humans emotions can sometimes get the better of them."

Near's look turned a bit of confusion, _'So… what does this have to do with this case?'_ He wondered, hearing how Gevanni got closer to him –yet he made no move to tell him not to. He almost felt paralyzed in place.f

As if answering his unspoken question, Gevanni continued, "Imagine it… the suspect is just walking along and sees a beautiful woman walking by him. He knows he doesn't have a chance with her, but at the same time, he wants her. He _needs_ her." His words were calm, and composed –as though he'd been planning every word of it for days.

"So, finally, he decides the best thing to do is to just _take_ her!" Suddenly, Gevanni was behind Near –his arms carefully wrapped around his middle.

"Gevanni…" Near forced out, his eyes not moving at all, and still he showed no reaction to it. It was as if nothing from the outside world could ever penetrate his exterior walls anymore. He had been conditioned too well for anything.

His worker, however, didn't respond to that. "Just follow along for a minute. It'll make sense." He told him, breathing in his ear, and Near's eyes slipped closed –as if to better envision what Gevanni was saying.

"He drew the woman out of the public eye –into an alley- and knew that once he had her there, he could do as he wanted, despite how she probably begged, and pleaded." Near felt warm lips at his neck, and it caused him to intake a sudden breath. Gevanni's words were what got through to him, but he could make no move to say anything against this.

Gevanni didn't speak anymore as he kissed and licked along Near's exposed neck, and even tilted Near's head to the side to give himself some more room.

'_He's playing it out…'_ Near told himself. _'All of these cruel injustices… he's playing them out with me now.'_ It didn't seem right, or the way to go about things. But still no words would come out to say against it.

He felt Gevanni's cool hands slip under the bottom of his shirt and he shivered a bit. He'd never been touched so intimately before, and it felt… odd, in a way. He grasped his wrist, and pushed away –but Gevanni didn't give in.

"Play along." He told him instead, and the paused a moment to remove his hand and begin undoing the buttons of Near's shirt. Once it was all undone, he slipped it off and let the white material fall to the ground.

As his hands moved over Near's exposed body once again; going so far as to rub and pinch at Near's pert nipples. Near's eyes squeezed shut almost instantly. He was no longer sure whether he was playing along, or whether he really didn't want this. "Gevanni!"

"He could probably feel the way her body quivered, and how warm she was. And all it would do is urge him on, as the desire filled his entire body once he had some of her clothes off and her body was revealed. He was probably lost in fantasy."

"Stop!" Near tried, pushing at Gevanni's relentless hands.

"That's what she would have told him. Over and over. But it's no use. Not to him. In his mind, they're cries telling him to go further, and further." With each word that the elder said, his hand moved back down Near's body –to the edge of his pants.

Near's body tensed in the strong hold, and already he was beginning to crack under all of this. But it was as to be expected from someone who had never had this kind of attention to them before; making the feelings overwhelming. The fact that Near knew this was wrong only added to it all.

"He would slip in, and know that she was his, in his mind." With that, one of Gevanni's hands slipped beneath Near's pant and underwear in order to take hold of his quivering member –which was already hard, and begging to be touched on it's own, despite what Near's mind wanted.

Near let out a small sound that was close to a whimper when he felt Gevanni's hand on him. And when he finally began to stroke him slowly, Near knew he was being driven into madness with this. His eyes squeezed closed, but he moaned anyway, and his hips unconsciously bucked forward in an attempt to get more of him.

Gevanni's hand quickened, and he spoke softly to him, "The sounds she made probably drew him insane and needy. All of this probably didn't take too long, as he knew he wouldn't last when he had such a beautiful woman in his hold."

He pulled Near back against him, and the younger could feel Gevanni's growing erection through his pants. He felt his face heat with a blush, even though the rest of his body was already on fire.

With each movement Gevanni made, Near felt his desire to force him to stop fading away. The damage had already been done… and he was human enough to understand how desperately he thought his body needed this.

His knees shook –weak from all of this combined into one time. "I-I…" He bit his lip to try and compose himself enough to formulate words. But that idea was quickly abandoned as he moaned once more. "I'm going to fall…" He finally voiced through his pants.

Through his pleasure-filled mind, Gevanni seemed to understand, and quickly retracted his hand from Near's pants and then urging him to instead lay down on the floor. Near, being just as consumed in all of this pleasure as Gevanni was had no choice but to do as he was instructed.

Gevanni moved over Near's body and slid off the remainder of his white clothing, leaving Near bare, and feeling terribly self-conscious. His shaking fingers came up to twirl a strand of hair as his dark eyes moved away; his face was still flushed from the activity.

"They probably did this against a wall, as it made it easier for him to take control over her, and make sure she couldn't work her way out of it." Gevanni continued with his interpretation, while his hand took Near once again –giving him a few more good strokes before letting him go and moving up to his neck where he began kissing and biting at the area aggressively.

"She was his, for that one moment." He said in Near's ear.

Near shivered, but concentrated as best he could as he felt the other's hand move down his body till he finally opened Near's legs and found his entrance. Near felt his face flush even brighter as he threw his eyes shut once more to block out all his embarrassment. "G-Gevanni…" He wanted to say no, that this wasn't right.

The other was paying no attention though, as a finger slipped inside him –causing Near to bite his lip suddenly in pain, though other than that he tried not to show anything. After all, he didn't want to be weak. Even now.

He endured it as the other stretched him out and fought against forcing Gevanni to stop. It was painful, and he was terribly confused… but somehow the words just wouldn't come to him. It was as if he'd slipped into a state where his body had control and his thoughts were a thing of the past.

When Gevanni finally thought he was stretched enough, he withdrew. Near left his eyes closed, but he could hear the shifting of clothing on the other, and suddenly he knew what that meant was coming next.

He tried to brace himself, but when he finally felt Gevanni close to him again, and then suddenly the feeling of being pushed into, there was no preparing for it. It was a pain like he'd never felt before.

The only thing that kept him from crying out in pain was his unbreakable will, and the words Gevanni spoke into his ear. "This would be where her resolve breaks. The damage has been done… she's been used. What more reason is there to fight?"

As if playing the victim, Near gave up fighting against the situation and let himself relax, though he held his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to completely face everything.

He felt the way Gevanni began moving in him –each little movement sending shots of feelings through Near and nearly making him writhe under it, and small sounds to escape him. Without thinking, he held onto the man over him in a desperate attempt to control himself –though it seemed to fail anyway.

"He took her, more and more, trying to get so much more out of her." Gevanni breathed as his thrusts into Near became harder and faster, finally causing Near to moan out from the pleasure raking his body.

"But it was hard, because he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. She was too much to handle at once, and he knew he wasn't going to last against her. But she didn't matter. It was… his own pleasure he was after."

Near could hear the strain in Gevanni's usually composed voice. He knew he was actually reaching his own end, as he was describing the suspect to be as well. Near tensed up in an unconscious reaction and bit his lip.

In the next moment, he felt Gevanni take his own member in hand and stroke them in time. He fought to say the other's name, but all that came out were those moans of pleasure he hated so much. They made him feel cheap, and like he was just being used, somehow.

Suddenly, after a few more of the hard thrusts into him, Gevanni tensed and froze, and Near felt a warm sticky substance fill him that instantly made him blush deeply, and feel completely disgusting. However, somehow it had its own effect on his body and he felt himself follow soon after Gevanni.

He tried to relax and catch his breath, as his half-lidded dark eyes stared up at the ceiling. Gevanni moved and pulled himself from Near and sat beside him –his blue eyes continuing to watch Near, who suddenly felt uncomfortable again.

Gevanni chuckled, "And afterwards… he'd kill her to keep her quiet."

Near had a sudden fear that maybe Gevanni would kill _him_, as he played in his explanation. His dark eyes moved over to Gevanni, "And what was your point of that… 'explanation'?" He asked in his normal monotone voice as he finally sat up.

A small smirk slipped on Gevanni's face. "Well, to demonstrate how physical desire can completely overtake someone, and cause them to do drastic acts."

'_I see…'_ Near thought to himself, looking away as he grabbed his clothes and began putting them back on. _'That is probably exactly what happened with this suspect and his victim. But in this case, the man's desire probably was never satiated with just one or two girls… and that's why he went after all of these different ones. They were just the girls he saw on the street, probably.'_

Near stood up carefully –being cautious of his tired and achy body. "Thank you, Gevanni, I understand now." He told him, beginning away from Gevanni, who was still watching him, and towards the exit of the room

He pulled his shirt on his arms and paused in place as he began buttoning it. He didn't bother to turn to Gevanni as he said, "Oh, by the way, Gevanni, you're fired."

A/N: A lot of people might have read this and just went, 'Wow, really?' But, you know what… when it comes down to it, at least I did it. At least I've written something unorthodox, and can now say I _can_ do it. If you didn't like this, that's fine. If you did, I'd appreciate your comments. Actually, even if you didn't like it, I'd still like your comments too. Thanks.

Please review!  
_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
